One of the challenges in cancer research is that a single measured parameter fails to provide a complete picture. As a result, there has been expanded use of multi-parameter or high-content technologies which have applications across a broad spectrum of cancer research areas. CSSI has promoted the development of these high-content technologies and to facilitate the broader use and adoption of these tools proposes to develop a 'High-content Integrative Pathology Core' at the Fredrick National Laboratory for Cancer Research. The lab would include capabilities to characterize and compare both single cells and bulk tissue. Characterization would be focused on cell and tissue morphology, genomics, and proteomics characterization. Assays would allow for characterization and comparisons of rare cells from blood, bone marrow, and tissue biopsies. Potential applications are broad and would include investigating metastatic processes, understanding of the microenvironment, and investigating the immune system and immunotherapies.